El comienzo de la Rutina
by Chiny369 Nemo
Summary: esta es la primera parte de el relato de Flint sobre como era Tazmily antes de empezar una Rutina por 3 años, cuyos lazos familiares se han hechos pedazos y muchos cambios en el pueblo se han pasado por culpa de la llegada de los puercaretos.
1. Comienza la narracion

**Hola! Siento no haber escrito un Fic hace mucho tiempo, pero creo que ya es hora de uno después de hace tiempo, y sobre las demás historias vere como continuarlas -^u^- se los prometo…. Bueno, sin mas que decir disfruten la historia!:D**

Tazmilly. . . un pueblo en medio de las islas ningunaparte. . .

donde toda la gente era humilde, la tristeza no exitia en ese entonces, los fuertes ayudaban a los débiles, los que tenían compartían con los que no tenian, y todos se ayudaban entre si sin esperar algo a cambio…

todos fuimos muy felices, yo con mi familia, mi rebaño y los vecinos, tenia una buena vida con mis seres queridos…

yo tenia una hermosa familia….acompañado de mi hermosa esposa Hinawa.. mis 2 hijos Claus y Lucas… y con mi perro Boney y las Ovejas…

Un dia Hinawa planeaba que fuésemos en familia un fin de semana a las montañas para visitar a Alec con los niños, que no había visto a sus niestos desde hace mucho. yo los hubiera acompañado, pero alguien tenia que quedarse a cuidar el rebaño..

asi que me quede en casa pero no sin antes despedirme de Hinawa y los niños:

- Querido, los niños y yo ya nos vamos a las montañas a visitar a mi padre por un fin de semana.- afirmo Hinawa con su serena voz hacia mi.

- Deacuerdo querida, espero que se diviertan mucho de mi parte. - le desee a mi esposa y a los niños que estaban jugando con Boney.

- El estara muy emocionado de ver a sus nietos despues de mucho tiempo, aunque los niños parecen estar aun mas emocionados por la visita.- dijo Hinawa con una sonrisa observando a los niños jugar en el patio.

- Te apuesto a que estaran todo el dia jugando en las montañas con los dragos. - le aposte a mi esposa, sabiendo que los niños iban a estar jugando con ellos.

- Eso sin duda alguna Flint.- respondia Hinawa riendose.

- jaja, ya basta querida.- le respondi a mi esposa un poco ruborizado.

- Mama, ya nos vamos? quiero jugar con los dragos!, no puedo esperar mas!.- respondio el mayor de los gemelos Claus que estaba impaciente por ir a las montañas.

- Cuando nos vamos mami?.. pronto sera de noche.- respondio el menor de los gemelos Lucas que estaba aferrado al brazo de su madre gentilmente.

- Cuida muy bien de Boney y el rebaño en nuestra ausencia. - me pidio Hinawa

- Esta bien querida, diviertete con los niños. - le dije a mi esposa.

- Nos vemos...- se despidio Hinawa mientras Lucas le agarraba de la mano y Claus se adelantaba.

- Cuidense mucho.- les dije a mi familia que se estaba marchando.

Sin darme cuenta que esa era la ultima vez que veria a mi familia unida y sobretodo….a mi querida Hinawa…


	2. De camino al Bosque Amanecer

**Buenas de nuevo! como han estado? se que me demoro subiendo un capitulo y lo siento xDDD la escuela me tiene atrapada y se me hace dificil que se me vengan ideas, asi que me base un poco con los dialogos de los habitantes, espero que sea de su gusto...**

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje de esta historia me pertenece, son de el genio Shigesato Itoi! Arriba Mother/Earthbound!**

En unas horas en la noche, en el pueblo por alguna razón comenzó a alarmarse mientras yo estaba descanzando de cuidar a mi rebaño en un dia agotador.

estaba sentado en el comedor cenándome una tortilla que me había dejado hinawa antes de irse con los niños…. Estaba disfrutando una deliciosa cena en calma….

Pero no duro mucho la calma, tuve que interrupir la cena por que alguien tocaba la sirena muy fuerte de forma alarmada y eso debía significar que había una emergencia en el pueblo y fui a la puerta cuando tocaban a ella sabiendo quien era..

-¡Flint!¡Flint!¡Flint!.- gritaba Thomas al otro lado de la puerta.

- Uhh?...- me percate extrañado.

-¡Fuego!¡Fuego, fuego!.- y todavía continua.

- ¿¡Que fuego!?.- oir esa palabra me puso en shock.

-¡El bosque Amanecer esta en llamas!¡Unas llamas muy fogosas!.- dijo mi vecino alterado, no había tiempo que perder asi que me levante de la mesa pitando, me ajuste mi sombrero y voltie a la puerta.

Thomas…estaba alterado y tocaba mi puerta como un loco desesperado.

-¡Hay que hacer algo, pero ya!¡Flint!.- seguía presionando.

-¡Un momento!.- tenia que alistarme rápido para salir.

-¡Se trata del bosque!¡El bosque!¡El bosque esta en llamas!.- se ponía mas nervioso.

-¡Deja que busque la llave!.- estaba casi listo.

-¡Rayos!¡¿A quien se le ocurre cerrar con llave en un pueblo tan pacifico como este?!.- dijo con la mano en la cara y haciendo que suene mucho el picaporte.

-¡Aah!.- alparece que se cayo.

-El picaporte….¡¿Por qué has tenido que soltarte AHORA?!.- se quejo Thomas cuando al fin abri mi puerta y se sorprendio.

-¡Aaah, Picaporte!¡Quiero decir Flint!¡No hay tiempo que perder!.- vi a mi vecino con una cara realmente alterada-

-¡¿Qué ocurre con el pueblo?!.- pregunte con firmeza.

-¡El bosque Amanecer esta ardiendo!.- dijo Thomas con un poco mas de claridad.

-¡¿En llamas?!.- no pude evitar reaccionar asi, mi familia regresaba hoy a casa y el bosque en llamas….

-¡En situaciones como estas necesitamos a gente buena y temeraria como tu!.-insistio mi vecino teniendo esperanza de que ayudara al pueblo.

-¡Ven conmigo, Flint!¡Por favor!.-no podía negarme a esta situación, aunque yo le dijera que no me llevaría a rastras.

Entonces me empezó a seguir por atrás, me acomode mi sombrero y saco un palo de la caseta de Boney y asegurarme para equiparlo como arma por si las cosas se ponen feas y salir al pueblo.

El cielo al norte se podía ver ennegresido por el humo, me preocupaba que si el fuego se extendia Claus,Lucas y Hinawa quedaran atrapados en el bosque, También me preocupaba la cabaña de Lighter por estar en los mas profundo del bosque.

Necesitaba indicaciones en ese momento, asi que fuimos rápido con Mapson para que nos entregara el mapa del bosque.

Mapson fue amable prestándonos un mapa y en marcarnos la ubicación de la casa de Lighter, tenia que darme prisa para ver si requeria mi ayuda.

Seguimos las indicaciones de Mapson y fuimos lo mas rápido posible al norte del pueblo por donde estaba el campanero.

El bosque Amanecer quedaba al oeste de la encrucijada pasando el santuario, esta ardiendo por completo o espero haberme pasado de preciso.

De paso al Santuario nos encontramos con Bud y Lou platicando.

-*jadeo**gasp**jadeo**gasp**jadeo* No… ¿Qué haces?. Deja de pulsar eso…*jadeo**gasp* No sigas…En serio, para…Si sigues pulsando me voy a marear…¿Por qué sigues pulsando?¡Mira, lo has hecho otra vez…!Si sigues asi voy a…¡Blaaaargh! Quiero que sepas que, si algo me llega a ocurrir, ¡sera todo culpa TUYA, por seguir pulsando esa estúpida cosa!.- eso fue lo mas extraño que escuche decir a Bud.

-*gasp**jadeo**gasp*jadeo*… Sigo sin sentirme muy bien.- dijo Bud mareado.

-El fuego se acercaba peligrosamente, asi que salimos pitando… Pero Lighter y Fuel siguen atrapados en el bosque.-suspiro Lou muy preocupado.

yo los entendia… yo estaba estando en la misma situación, esperaba que lighter y Fuel como mi familia no había regresado de las montañas y esperaba que salieran ilesos del incendio.

Estaba decidido a continuar mi camino, pero me hablo Jonel que quería que fuese a rezarle a los dioses en el santuario, eso era lo que el opinaba aunque yo no le veía sentido hacerlo, pero no tiene algo de malo tener una creencia y me pidió que rezara el bosque, la gente, los animales y el estuviesen felices y entre con Thomas a rezar al santuario.


End file.
